Welcome to the Human Milk Industry
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU WOWP/Victorious! Wanting to have a work without making too much effort, Alex Russo will find a job rather weird but she is quite curious. Unfortunately, the young wizard will soon realize that she will be plunged into a world of pleasure and corruption, overwhelmed by an unknown pleasure. Smut/Futas, you are warned.
1. Her new job

**A/N: Today, it is a story about the hypothetical subject of human trafficking. I will also, maybe put me a little before (well, for a short passage), I want to try for once. Anyway, I can try if I want to. You may have tried the experience as well, I do not think I've seen a story like that.**

 **I prefer to tell you, I will be fairly short on the sexual parts, this is not the goal. It's a test-story, I might make a new story if this one is sufficiently loved, or maybe I kept on it, we'll see. Mention of brainwashing, corruption, orgy, submission, transformation.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Her new job**

 **Humans world, years 2017  
** **Waverly Sub Station, the lair**

At the age of 23, Alex Russo was bored hard by reading a fashion magazine, lying on the sofa. Recently graduated in Art and design since eight months, the young wizard of the family struggled since looking for a job related to her qualifications.

If only in search of a job, Alex was also bored of her relationship with Mason. Beware, she is still as much in love with him but she feels like she is no longer surprised with the werewolf, and he is rather a good docile doggie in bed. She would have believed the contrary as they are supposed to be pretty bestial, what a disappointment!

So to live and pay the apartment she shares with her fiance, Alex agreed to do little jobs, her last job was selling in a pet store. It was not the most glamorous but it allows to pay the bills, as Mason's parents have disinherited him and cut off food to their son. One evening, her boss, to whom she had confided her difficulties, confides to her that he knows a company that recruits young women who have her morphology, and he hands her a prospectus. Alex takes it and puts it in the pocket of her jeans.

Returning home, the young wizard prepares biscuits and loose corn before going to bed and remembering his proposal, she starts to read out of curiosity the prospectus that he gave her. She can see a young woman with generous chest, and a cow costume, with a short text mentioning below.

 **«Like me, join the Human Milk Industry! Very well paid contract of six months minimum! Housed and nourished!»**

"Hm, the HMI ..." Alex speaks aloud, remembering an article that her father Jerry had read on a magazine.

The Human Milk Industry, they are the world leader on dairy products and lactation products, they are best known for this delicious beverage that is used both for cooking and refreshing. No one of their competitors could beat them, many companies had put the key under the door as they lost their clienteles, and was bought at a small price by HMI. Her mother Theresa found them vulgar and refused their product, how tasty as Alex had already tasted their ice creams with Harper. Delicious!

Write on the prospectus, a hiring auditions are every morning at 9am, followed by the address shown below. Curious, Alex does some research on Internet and discovers that this company is specialized in the trade of human milk for infants and derived cosmetics.

Decidedly, she is intrigued enough, the family wizard wants to go just to see what they were offering.

 **...**

The next day, after thinking about part of the night, Alex tells herself that she is not likely to inquire anymore and she decides to go to the audition. She arrived at the address indicated by a blow of magic wand, it is a moneyed building that makes a good impression.

In the vestibule, a charming hostess invites her to wait in a waiting room. Two other young women are already waiting. Alex notices that they also have a fairly advantageous chest, as she has a growth spurt on this level without having to use magic, a pretty 90C that she had thought it would please Mason. Error!

After half an hour of waiting, it's her turn!

An assistant named Fawn Lebowitz on her badge, a woman with pink short hair dressed as a nurse. She wears a nurse's cap and a white blouse with red edging on the seams, a wide neckline open on a busty pair of breasts ending on three closed buttons, hiding her belly. She introduces Alex into what looks like a consulting firm.

A man in his thirties, whom Fawn presents as the main CEO from HMI, Xemtlenc, being today as the Doctor X for the auditions. Xem welcomes her and invites her to sit down. He then questions on her motivations and explains the HMI's activity, for which they are looking for donors with breasts with « _ **interesting potential**_ ».

"What is the salary you offer?" Alex asks him by crossing the legs "I'd like to have more details about the benefits, please."  
"You will receive $ 2000 net per month, plus a production premium, accommodation, food and all expenses paid" Xem explains to her as a new assistant enters the room to give him papers, before leaving "are you interested, Miss Russo?"  
"Yes!"  
"Perfect, my assistant is going to prepare you a trial contract for one month" he answers her with a small smile "in the meantime, I will examine you. Please undress, you can keep your panties and place you against this measuring rod that I take your measurements."

After these measurements, the Doctor X weighs her breasts, he declares that their size is already promising a good return and therefore, wage premiums. He then rolls her nipples between her fingers and asks her if she is sensitive on that side.

"Miss Russo, it's going to be displaced from me but you're a wizard, right?" he asks her weighing again her breasts with the tips of his fingers.  
"How could you know that ..." Alex was surprised, is he a wizard too? Or maybe a monster?  
"I am too, and know that you are quite famous, Miss Russo" the Doctor X slips his hands to her hips, to evaluate her future employee "I also explore an experimental way of magical science. Not worry, this industry is legal."  
"Oh, good" the young wizard answers, reassured.  
"If you accept the contract, I will inject a magical hormonal coktail to artificially start the lactation, and slightly modify your body" the doctor X explains at her "you can start giving milk the next day."

His assistant with the pink hair returns then with a contract of several pages, Alex is happy to get a new job that seems very promising, she signs without really reading it. The Doctor X performs an injection into each breast, and he gives her rendezvous for the next day at 1pm warning her.

"Do not worry if you feel some changes on your body, there is no danger. You will also feel a few hot flushes and increased sensitivity at the nipples, it's totally normal!"

Alex returns home and calls the pet store where she works to tell them that she resigns, having found better. As the day passes, she feels like a tightness in the breasts with the impression that these swell, tense.

 **...**

At the end of the day, Alex undresses in front of the mirror of her bathroom, her breasts have actually grown a bit and the tits are erected. She caresses them a little, pulls on them and realizes that this immediately triggers a lively sexual arousal. She undresses completely as she could no longer hold and she undertakes to masturbate. She cum very quickly.

After her dinner alone, as Mason had fallen deep asleep on his way back an hour ago, Alex again feels an irresistible need to touch herself up in her, to masturbate. She goes to her bedroom, gets naked and comes out of the night table a dildo to masturbate.

While usually this exercise calms her, it has no effect! She needs more, she wants to be fucked. As her fiance is unavailable and her principles have fallen out of the table because of this _magical hormonal coktail_ that gives her uncontrollable sex cravings, Alex does not care anymore if she's going to break adultery.

Suddenly, she thinks of Felix Alvarado, a former delinquent friend who had a big flirt on her, he always has it as he sometimes flirts with her when he comes to the pet shop, and it does not bother him much that she is engaged. Well, Alex has pushed him away until now ...

She calls him on her wand, he picks up, great! She invites him to have a drink at her house.

* * *

 **Five minutes later,**

Felix rings at her door, quite dumbfounded, she wonders why he did not directly teleport inside? Ahhh, the boys.

Simply dressed in a white crop top with red long sleeve, sufficiently skinny to round off her new big breasts and she could almost see her aureoles through the fabric, as well as a blue string, Alex opens and before he has had time to understand, she kisses him greedily.

She gets out his sex, she sucks him with greed. Not only does he harden very quickly, but he is also well equipped, it will do.

"Oh damn, Alex" Felix moaned loudly "since the time I've been dreaming about it, it does not bother you for your boyfriend?"  
"Mason? Oh yes!" Alex says after removing him from her mouth, the wizard of the family Russo takes her wand and throws a spell to make him sleep until noon "good, he usually sleeps like a stone but at least like that, no unpleasant surprise."  
"What have you done to your boobs? They're huge!" her lover of the night declares by kneading her breast with happiness.  
"I have a new job, the big boss gave me that" she says with a satisfied smile as it makes her so happy to feel her big breasts so well treated.

Surely under the influence of magical hormones, and she does not care, Alex wants to be very bitchy. She pushes Felix to sit him on the sofa and she is facing him looking at him with a slutty look. She plays with the sides of her blue string to excite him in rising and go down her underwear in a provocative way.

"Are you hard yet ...?" Alex smiles wickedly at seeing him masturbating madly "I'm sorry if I'm too slutty but ... I really want it ..."

She lowers her strinng to reveal her perfectly shaved pubis. She then raises her crop top to release her breasts, showing that she had not put on a bra, and the young wizard going to commit the infidelity is positioned in doggy style, on the pink carpet in front of the sofa, her ass tight and offered. Felix does not pray and he gets behind her to push his cock into her, Alex presses him to grab her breasts with fermented. She enjoyed quickly, she had too much excitement of the day but unfortunately, he too. She wants more, a lot more! Finally, after a little regenerative magic, they spend a night of madness and Felix will fuck her again seven times until dawn.

Alex & Felix wake up a little late, it's close to 10am. It's time for Alex to get ready for her new job. She still has this desire to fuck that tightens her belly and she tries to awaken the ardor of her lover, in vain, alas. Poor Felix, he really gave it all that night.

After a quick separation, Alex consults her phone and sees that her new employer has sent a texto.

 **«Welcome to the HMI! Instructions for your admission: no need to bring clothes for your stay, the HMI will provide you with the appropriate outfits and all the toiletries. For your admission, do not put any bra in order not to compress your chest. Rendezvous confirmed at 1:00 pm in the admissions office, 3rd floor.»**

After a little snack with her naive werewolf, Alex puts on a tank top, a jacket and jeans before taking the subway, she does not feel to use magic. During the ride, she feels her heavy breasts and her nipples erect rubbing against the back of her jacket. She is always very excited and to confess everything, she wets.

Alex wonders what this company will reserve for her, she feels that her life will change!

 **...**

 **A/N:** **This is for the beginning, the holstaurs are a nod to «Monster Girl Encyclopedia», I already made a story with them in «Tales of Elysium» in the category "Victorious". I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Mason Greyback as Gregg Sulkin**

 **Fawn Lebowitz as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Felix Alvarado as Frank Pacheco**

 **and ...**

 **The Doctor Xemtlenc as ?.?.?**


	2. Her new life as Holstaur

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, and some answers to your questions. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Her new life as Holstaur**

 **Humans world, City of New York  
** **In front of HMI's front door, Empire State Building**

Not wanting to make a bad impression, she is at the rendezvous at 1pm right in front of the door of the admissions office.

A redhead assistant opens the door, Alex can read the name of Catarina Valentine on the badge. The redhead wears a nurse's uniform similar to that of Fawn, except that the edging are pink and she wears white stockings with pink edging. Oh, her outfit is also made of latex and the blouse is much shorter than Alex could see the chastity cage to her sex.

Catarina handed a basket to Alex and asked her to undress and put on her clothes. She takes off her jacket, her t-shirt, her jeans and Alex realizes then that people must see that she has wet the bottom of her white panties.

"You have to remove everything to pass the medical examination" the redhead assistant said with a smirk.

Alex obeys and she is then invited to pass in the next room. The Doctor Xemtlenc ( _ **and CEO of HMI**_ ) who had received him the day before awaited her and saluted her. He approaches her and he weighs her big breasts, he pulls on her nipples and a few drops of milk escapes.

"Excellent, I see you're ready" he said with a satisfied look.

To her surprise, the doctor X passes a finger between the lips of her pussy.

"I see you're wet, do not be embarrassed, it's a normal side effect of the coktail I injected you" he said before slipping his finger into his mouth to taste it, Alex thinks he's happy with her taste, Mason never did her that "I'll give you a second injection at a higher dosage, so we'll do it for a week, then there will be only one maintenance dose that will be absorbed oral every morning."

His assistant brings the syringe on a tray and the doctor X then injures a purplish liquid in Alex's neck. They waited a few seconds, until Alex felt the first effects. After a few minutes when she felt pain in some parts of her body, the doctor X shows her the mirror on the side and Alex can see the new changes.

Her body turned slightly pale, and several black spots appeared randomly throughout her body. She now has a long tail with the tufted ends, small horns and ears of cows. Her breasts grew bigger and her nipples became bigger, she really looked like a human cow.

"Do not worry, the effect is not permanent, it will suffice for a different injection to make you as before" the doctor X declares when Alex turned worried towards him "you will be a holstaur until the end of your contract. By cons, as also indicated on your contract, you will not be able to use magic, my assistant will put the appropriate accessories."

Catarina puts a necklace with a golden medallion where it is written ' _#21523_ ' on her neck, she then puts white high heels and white velvet gloves.

Alex feels she was defrauded: the holstaurs are magic species of hybrids - _ **exclusively female**_ \- mostly known for their large breasts, and for large amounts of nutritious and delicious milk. They are naturally submitted and relaxed and therefore, very exploited. Alex thinks she should leave and never come back, but much of her wants to wait to know the next movements of the doctor, she is very excited to her future submission.

After some explanations from the doctor, Xemtlenc asks her to lean forward and lean on his desk. He stands behind her and firmly grasps her big breasts that he pulls in a milking movement. This further increases her excitement!

"You're very excited, it's good. I think it's necessary to relieve your condition" he whispers in her ear, before recovering "Hayley, you can come."

A young woman with curly brown hair entered through the second door, a pretty girl according to Alex. Hayley wears a braid in the back, a white shirt closed under a black open blazer except for the last three buttons down, a white skirt up to mid-thigh, white boots up to mid-thigh and that's all. Only, Alex could see something out of her skirt but she can not see at that distance.

"Miss Russo, here is the head of service of this building, Hayley Ferguson. She has a lot of privilege and this is what she has earned as proof of her loyalty."

Xemtlenc nodded and Hayley raised her skirt. Alex is shocked to see this ... enormity, that big thing between her legs.

"I see that you are not used to the futa, it is a very demanded product at the moment" he explains, making a sign to Hayley "do not worry, you will see them more and more often over time. Have a good time!"

Hayley takes her penis in her two little hands, she masturbates a little to harden quickly, Alex thinks that Hayley now has a length and thickness of an arm. The redhead guides her cock between her thighs and she penetrates Alex into a slow and deep movement. Quickly, Alex groans. As Hayley begins her coming-and-going, the doctor X continues to press her breasts in front. Alex cum quickly.

"Well, now we're going to make a first try of trading" he says as his head of service retires from Alex's sex "for that, we go to my special farm in the other world."  
"The other ... -ther, world ...?" Alex says breathless.

The doctor X made a gesture of the hand and the large picture representing the eiffel tower seen from below opens in two and a portal appears, surely his portal leading to the world of wizards. Hayley takes a wipe to clean herself and clean Alex of their intercourse.

"Yes, before you join the farms of this world, you will spend your trial month on my farm in the wizard world" Xemtlenc said with a wicked smile that Alex did not see, before directing her to the portal "and have no anxiety, no one will notice your absence."

Before Alex could say a word, the doctor Xemtlenc pushed her into the portal, while closing the passage of a finger snapping. He had plans for this famous wizard.

* * *

 **Wizards world**

After Alex stops tripping, she straightens up to see that she is in a room tightly closed, with no door or window, all white. But she was not alone, she is horrified to see the other occupant of the room, her old enemy who had her best friend at another happier time, Stevie Nichols.

Stevie has a superior look on seeing her, she wears a dress composed a black tank top, zebra stars patchwork leggings with black stud and strap low moto boot. She also wears a white jacket belonging to the HMI company, she must surely be the one who will take care of her training. Great!

"Glad to see you again, Alex" Stevie said with a sly smile "you're very good like a cow, I never thought the big breasts would go as well at you."  
"Why are you there? I prefer you better in ice cubes, or a flask of water" Alex crosses the arms while trying to hide her chest, she does not like to feel excited by her gaze.  
"Xemtlenc brought me back to life and made me become a wizard under certain constraints" Stevie rolls her eyes, annoyed at being dependent on a shady man "but there are some advantages, for example wake up the hungry cocks slut who's sleeping in you, he kept his promise."  
"Pffff, at least I'll just have to bear you for a month" Alex sighs in relief, she can deal with this kind of humiliation.

Her former best friend just smiled, if Alex knew what was waiting for her. If she had read her contract, what Stevie doubt otherwise, she would not be here as an holstaur, Alex would know that she has just signed an inviolable magic contract that makes her a sexual slave for eternity. Alex will live a perfect cow life submissive and thirsty for sex, she will produce milk and satisfy the futas living on this farm. When Alex gains a sufficient level, she will produce babies that Stevie has booked the first five as hers, this will be the perfect vengeance against this bitch.

Stevie claps her fingers and they are now in another room resembling a large milking parlor, where other young holstaurs are installed on milking machines. Stevie installs her on all fours in a device by attaching her.

"It's to keep you in the proper position" Stevie explains at her with boredom, before leaving her.

After a few minutes on the milky, her sex moist again abundantly, Alex thinks she is a bitch ... or rather a cow in this case. She tries to squeeze, loosen her thighs to masturbate herself but it's worse, she only succeeded in getting more excited.

At this moment, Alex observes her neighbor, a beautiful redhead holstaur with an inordinate breast, which undulates the pelvis in a jerky manner and emits a rattle of enjoyment. She had a weird flower hat on her head, a bit like Harper's but it could not be her, her breasts and belly were so big that they touched the ground, he must have at least a half dozen of baby to inside. Although Stevie told her that it was forbidden to speak in the milking parlor, Alex tries the risk.

"Are you okay? How long do we stay on a milking machine?"  
"Yes, it's okay. For news like you, it lasted two hours" the redhead replies in a low voice "it's four for us, but shhh, shut up otherwise you'll be punished."  
"That voice ... but HARPER! Why, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, hi Alex" Harper gently answers her with a smile "I do not know too much, but I do not care about it, we're so good here, you'll love my darling."

Dazed, Alex is silent ... and she is always more and more excited. She even forgets how her soul sister got crooked, but Harper really feels happy. Alex regularly hear cries of enjoyment from various corners of the room.

At this moment, a guard passes in front of her row. She is a tall, curly-haired woman wearing a blue mini-skirt and an open blue long sleeve mini-jacket, similar to a police suit in a porn movie. She also has a hat suitable for the outfit, a blue bra whose her breasts are out, a garter belt attached to fishnet stockings and blue boots on needle heels. And of course, as the doctor X had warned, this woman is also a futa, this big pair of swinging ball is difficult not to see.

Only Alex recognized her, it's Gigi Hollingsworth! What is she doing there? She is not a wizard, much less a magical creature. Gigi noticed and she smiled, her penis straightened and she immediately got an erection when seeing a little new holstaur. Her cock looks gigantic, Alex's thighs itchy.

"Hey, a little new" Gigi said to her, before looking at her more closely "but it's Alex. What a pleasure to see you here, I will welcome you as I should."

Gigi is then in front and puts her cock in the mouth, Alex almost unhooks the jaw so that she can fit in her mouth. The blonde guard begins to move back and forth deeper and deeper, which gives her a retch. Fortunately she does not insist, Gigi retires and comes to stand behind the new holstaur.

Although her sex is enormous, her penetration is a relief and she makes it cum quickly, Alex has never been so completely invested by someone in her life. Through the combined play of her comings-and-goings and regular sucking acting on her nipples, Alex does not take long to cum a second time.

Alas, Gigi retreats to place himself behind Harper and under her wide eyes, Gigi begins to sodomize her best friend. The redhead must be accustomed because she invests her easily. Shortly after, Harper also cum and the guard retires.

"Did you see how your friend takes pleasure?" Gigi says to her by masturbating a little with the wet of Harper like lubricant for her asshole "to your turn now!"

This has the effect of scaring her, Gigi is positioned against the entrance door of her anus and the futa pushes firmly. It hurts her but Gigi continues, Alex must have a good ten centimeter in her.

"Come on, still some centimeters ..." the blonde said to her as she continued to push.

She retreats to sink again, and so on ... The pain subsides and the excitement comes back, Gigi slips a hand on her clit and caresses her furiously. Alex returns to enjoyment but at the moment when she was going to overwhelm her, Gigi shows sadistic and she retires with a sneer, she leaves her to cast her sights on another female, farther. And that fucking milking machine that keeps going on.

Finally, the excitement becomes such again that Alex only cum by compressing the muscles of her pelvis.

* * *

 **A few hours later,**

It will be two good hours that she passes thus, and fortunately, a new guard comes to look for her. Luckless, it's Stevie in guard wear, with these huge balls and that cock that looks like a horse. Alex knows what it looks like as she has already dated a centaur. Stevie hangs a leash and leads Alex out of the room.

She takes her to another smaller room, a refectory. In the center stands a long table, with two benches, able to accommodate fifty guests. A dozen women are seated there, Stevie leads her in front of a free place and Alex notices that at each place stands a phallus out of carved wood of good size.

"Get in" Stevie orders.

Alex guesses that she must impale herself on this dummy member, her pussy being always well lubricated, the operation is fortunately facilitated. Thus invested, an holstaur named Tori Vega on her badge, in a mini-outfit of maid with chains linking her wrists/ankles as a restriction, she brings her a meal consisting of cereal and a large glass of milk.

When the meal is over, Stevie comes back and picks her a necklace.

"Come on, it's time to show you around the estate" she whispers in her ear.

The head of HMI's special farm of the wizards world draws Alex out of the restaurant room. They enter the kitchens, some chiefs give orders to a dozen clerks, all holstairs of her condition. They wear only an apron tied behind their backs, leaving them bare from behind, and their breasts free as air. One of them is doing the dishes leaning in front of a bin, while a chef, a futa of course, is fiercely fucking her in her narrowest orifice.

"You'll be affected once a week at the kitchens, like all the girls here" Stevie explains, pointing to the holstaur being sodomized, adding "as you will have understood, all futas working for the HMI have the right to fuck you at their leisure. Oh yes, I forgot to inform you that all futas are humans of the earth with some adjustments brought by the HMI, they are replaced on earth by perfect clones, your clone Is already with your fiance and has made no difference. All refusal, lack of enthusiasm, bad blowjob, bad execution of an order is magically recorded and gives rise to a system of negative points. On the other hand, in case of perfect obedience, you are rewarded with positive points. Once a week, we make the total: those who have negative points are punished with a severity that will increase according to the result."  
"Punished? What do you mean?" Alex asks curious, not too worried about the information that Mason is with her clone, she cares very little about her life on the humans world.  
"You will see it soon enough, the management is not lacking in imagination but know that you will be whipped at the rate of 20 shots per negative point. I can already advise you to apply yourself for blowjobs because a badly executed blowjob gives place to 10 negative points."

While talking, Stevie put her hands to the buttocks of an holstaur younger than Alex in peeling potatoes, she puts two fingers in her pussy. Stevie drags Alex out of the kitchen, then they arrive in a large living room.

Futas are seated in comfortable armchairs, smoking the cigar, sipping a whiskey, talking to remake the world. The futas all have at their feet a holstaur, mostly pregnant, who are busy sucking them with application, their hands tied in the back. All are completely naked. In the center of the room, six girls in doggy-style are obviously waiting to be used.

"Here is the big salon" Stevie explains "it is reserved for the big advisors of HMI who come to rest here, you will be regularly affected. Receptions are given regularly, in the form of evenings BDSM."

Stevie shows her chains from the ceiling, easels, pillars, crosses that adorn the walls and other instruments that Alex can easily guess at. They then continue their visit, they arrive in a courtyard. In the center of the latter stands a large podium on which stand pillars and five poles. Two holstaurs are chained there!

As she passed by, Alex saw that the two holstaurs had wept and that their bodies were branded with whipping marks.

"Punished" Stevie warns her by going up the platform, Stevie orders her to kneel and shows her half-erection horsecock "suck me, hands in the back."

Reluctantly, Alex applies, her hardened cock now making about twenty centimeters.

"Go well at the bottom" Stevie orders her "better than that, otherwise I'll have to report you."

Alex tries to swallow her cock, but she does not get used to it. In any case, not quite. Stevie pulls out a device that looks like a more modern phone from her pocket of today and she types her number.

"I warned you ... you've just collected five negative points ..." Stevie said with a wicked smile.

She places herself behind one of the punished, whose name Trina Vega is inscribed on the cardboard hanging on her neck, which tends obediently her rump. Stevie places her dick on her asshole and fucks her hard. Trina does not flinch, swallowing a cry of pain.

Alex shuddered thinking she might be in her place.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Catarina Valentine as Ariana Grande**

 **Hayley Ferguson as Jillian Clare**

 **Stevie Nichols as Hayley Kiyoko**

 **Harper Finkle as Jennifer Stone**

 **Gigi Hollingsworth as Skyler Samuels**

 **Tori Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **Trina Vega as Daniella Monet**

 **and ...**

 **The Doctor Xemtlenc as ?.?.?**


	3. Her first training

**A/N: Here is the last chapter, let me know if you want me to continue or make another story in the same style. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - Her first training**

 **Wizards world  
** **HMI Holstaur Farm,**

Stevie leads her to a door at the back of the yard. It overlooks a small well-stocked park with shady alleys and in its center, a circular pool with kois. The manager of the HMI farm in the wizards world explains to Alex that this park is a place of relaxation for the personnel of low responsibility who comes to take a break here, sometimes by being accompanied by a holstaur of the field which is not on duty.

They follow an alley, marked by a few benches. On one of them are two futas. The first reads her newspaper quietly, at these sides another staff futa holds a holstaur completely naked on her knees, gripping her chest. On reaching them, Alex notices that she is impaled on her sex and slowly waves from the rump.

A little farther, in a recess made of hewn hedges, Alex discovers to her stupefaction Miranda Hampson in holstaur to knee, her head and her hands emerging from a wooden yoke, fixed on two stakes. Her mouth is held wide open by means of a ring attached behind her head. The sperm tasks on her face and under her chin make her quickly understand her use of Miranda. A little further, another recess of greenery. Another girl, and Alex recognized her as the wife ( _now holstaur_ ) of her little brother, Talia Russo, in a device that keeps her leaning forward the ass offered. Talia wears a kind of chastity belt that covers her sex while leaving her anal orifice accessible.

"She has an electronic dildo inserted in her sex that begins to vibrate when she is sodomized, reinforcing the pleasure of the one who penetrates her" Stevie explains to her with a certain annoyance in the voice, Alex is happy that her old friend is a little annoyed "it is divine, both for us and for the cowgirl."

Given the sperm that flows from her anus, Alex thinks she has already served well. It's incredible how many people she recognizes, she wonders how they all got here? For her, Alex needs money to live her life with Mason, but the others? She does not remember seeing Miranda for three years at a party, and her sister-in-law Talia seemed herself last year. Maybe a little too perfect, and she had this need to drink milk while she is allergic. And Miranda, she was too girly for her taste.

A little further, another recess and another girl ... that she did not know this time. This one is installed with the thighs wide apart, immobilized by irons at the end of bars fixed on the bench that serves as her seat. But instead of a futa-human, it is a female centaur ( _surely a centaur-futa_ ) fucking her by sex, the holstaur also wears a belt of chastity, but now a dildo in her anus. Alex also hears her purr, her groans attest to the pleasure she has to be so possessed by such a big sex.

"This post and the previous one are a reward offered to good holstaurs" Stevie teaches her "centaurs are not really suitable for this job but fortunately we are not employing humans, holstaurs can adapt to any species. We use other species but they are rare, it is still a test to know if they will make a better milk."

Further on, a girl is tied in front of her arms and legs crossed on a cross of St André, her body is dotted with reddish traces. Alex recognizes her as Hope Quincy, a very rich and unbearable daddy girl, like Gigi. It did not have to be difficult to get her replaced, she's pretty silly. Alex understands that the brands are the work of the whips provided at the side, hung on a panel. There are all sorts of them. Hope is blindfolded and a ball gag in her mouth.

"This is one of the many examples of punishment for those who have a total negative, translating into hours to pass thus attached and delivered to the sadistic inclinations of employees whose identity she can not know because of the bandage that covers their eyes" Stelie explains to her again.

They then arrive at the center of the park. Around the basin, at each cardinal point, a holstaur is placed in a yoke, thus offering their three orifices. Around this esplanade, a few benches welcome the staff who want to rest, enjoying the spectacle offered. On a bench, a valkyrie-futa gets sucked by ... an angel? Would not it be Rosie? Why does she have pink wings? Fuck, Rosie swallowed that big cock like a lollipop.

"Oh yes, the HMI is also testing new exotic products, their milk is very tasty but a bit heavy, we still have to find the right dosage" Stevie says by scratching her chin "valkyries are part of our safety with harpies and krakens, who intervene if someone wants to enter beyond the first gagic wall, but if people can penetrate this security, the forest remains between the first wall and the second wall, they will have to pass the tentacles."  
"The tentacles?" Alex asks, not knowing what types of magical creatures.  
"Look at your left, these idiots are too close to the forest" Stevier pointed at him.

Alex turns her head towards a group of three holstaur out of their enclosure, they stir their hind quarters to a male minotaur tied by chains, they mainly serve to fuck the recalcitrant holstairs for break their combative minds. The show is shown in the open air for all the employees to enjoy, the rebellious holstaurs are tied to school tables by ropes at the wrists and legs, and they are savagely fucked for hours by the minotaurs. The most resistant was a certain Jade West, a high-level holtaur which was used mainly for breeding. The three holstairs do not see behind them the numerous tentacles descending from the tree where they are close.

The sequel was ... rather pitiful, Alex does not understand the meaning of which its tentacles fucks these holstaurs, she has no desire to suffer the same fate. A little further on, another futa-employee named Tara Ganz on her badge, wearing a black dress with a butterfly in gold sequin with purple wings, lays her newspaper on their arrival and the blonde makes a sign to the Alex's mistress. Stevie puts her slave on her knees between Tara's legs and the blonde takes out her sex.

"Suck me, and apply yourself" Tara orders her by spreading her dress to reveal her cock, her penis is fat but Alex applies, not wanting to risk to again harvest a series of bad points.

After a few minutes that seem endless, Tara tells her to stop, she picks up her tattooed number on her large boob and encodes it in her phone, giving her five good points. Well, Alex breathes better, Tara then gets up and goes to protrude a holstaur offered in one of the carcans.

Stevie & Alex leave the park by the opposite wall, they arrive in front of a large house, a kind of manor.

"I present you our brothel" Stevie says her with enthusiastically "like all holtaurs here, you will be assigned a few hours a day. This brothel is accessible to futas and all our non-human employees, it is a significant additional source of revenue for the HMI. Visitors can pay a fee by the hour, giving them access to all girls as they wish."

They enter the lobby. At the bottom of it is a wicket for the perception held by an angel in corset, leaving her opulent bare chest from where a few drops of milk escape from the ends of the nipples, falling in a basin bowl.

To the left is a door with the locker room, they take the right door, overlooking a large room. A dozen holstaurs are standing with their legs apart, naked, their arms behind their backs and a leash around their necks, waiting for customers to pick them up.

All have their generous breasts well offered, the nipples erect, large and well marked, which Alex attributes to repeated sucking and daily milking. They all have a perfectly shaved sex, with a well marked and prominent clitoris, another common feature that Alex had begun to notice in other holstaurs of the HMI.

* * *

 **A bit later,**

Alex & Stevie then enter a big living room, Alex discovers a scene worthy of the best orgies. A dozen holstaurs and two angels are at work on the customers, others are attached to the multiple machines that populate the four corners of the great hall. In the middle are three milking machines. Two are busy.

"That excites the customers a lot, like this big redhead fucking this holstaur-ebony while the milkyer pumps her tits" Stevie explains to her once again, having enough to explain stuff to this traitor.

They approached them, at the sight of her mistress, the redhead makes a friendly greeting to Stevie, this futa must be a regular habit. The redhead retires from the sex of the ebony and comes to salute Stevie. Alex's eye is immediately attracted by her penis, one of the most enormous she has ever seen.

"Aah, I see that brings us a little new" the redhead exclaimed, Alex reads the name 'Missy Robinson' on worker badge, the redhead approaches her and compliments her on her physical and uncomplicated, Missy begins to weigh her big breasts and caress her clit "I hope you reserve her for me?"  
"I can not refuse at one of the best clients in the brothel" Stevie shrugs "she needs to be milking, I'll put her on the free milking machine and I leave her to you. Have fun, Missy."

Reading in her questioning look, Stevie tells her ( _while placing Alex on the milker_ ) that she would soon learn what calibration is. The first session is scheduled for this day, as for all new recruits. Missy places her penis in front of her mouth, she has not softened of a hair. Alex opens her mouth to the maximum to just reach the mouth. The redhead grows a little and Alex gets to swallow a good third, but more is impossible.

"Come on, another two or three inches and I will not insist any more ... for this time!" Missy smiles sadly, Alex understands why she is a good friend with Stevie.

Meanwhile, the milking machine went into action and Alex's excitement started immediately. It is also with some relief that she feels her investing her sex. Oh fuckkkk! The redhead fills her like never before. Missy starts a slow but powerful back-and-forth, Alex wet ( _fortunately_ ) abundantly and quickly, she is shaken by a violent orgasm.

Missy continues, accelerates a little the cadence and Alex cum a second time, then arrives what she apprehends: the redhead retires for sodomize her. It's clearly another story, the penetration is painful and she takes it several times before she can accommodate her penis, then Missy starts to push inexorably.

"Just a few centimeters, be brave" Missy sneers.

Alex bites her lip, she holds the shot but the redhead decides to push a little more, then retires, starts again and so on, pushing each time a little further. So much so that she manages to house almost all her cock that Alex estimates more than 24 centimeters. After about ten minutes of this treatment, Alex gets used to it and it gets very good, to her surprise. Finally, Missy ejaculates and retires, gratifying Alex with a kiss.

Another customer, fortunately more modest, takes her place and sodomizes Alex at long, very long. She caresses her clit and finally arrives to make her cum, then another customer is placed in her mouth while a third takes her vaginally. Alex cum again, thinking that she is becoming a real whore.

 **...**

 **One hour later,**

Stevie comes back and pulls her leash around her neck and drags Alex out of the building. They pass by the park and arrive in another building. On the front door there is an inscription « _ **Training Center**_ ».

"It's now time for you to get to know the calibration room" Stevie said with playfulness.

They enter and in the middle of the room, Alex sees a long bench lined with dildos of increasing size, there are about twenty. All are replicas of cocks of monstrous size, unsuitable for humans women. Her mistress explains to her that all are replicas of real sexes of penis of the staff, or customers and that the last, the record, is 46 centimeters. It is the one that broke the resistance of the infamous Jade West.

"That's it, the training is very simple: you're going to impale yourself on the first one and so on: making sure to do at least ten complete comings-and-goings, first vaginally to lubricate the dildo and then anally. After few sessions, it usually takes four or five, you'll have to be able to make the complete path" Stevie explains her training "go ahead, start!"

The first ones are quite easy and Alex performs without difficulty the task, it happened to the fifth that she estimates to more or less twenty centimeter that it becomes more difficult when it passes to the anal penetration. But Stevie then presses on her shoulders and forces her to absorb the entire member. Finally, Alex arrives and she goes to the next, a little bigger but also a little thicker. By dint of testing, she happens to pass this step as well as the following.

"That's enough for today, you stop here" Stevie said before taking her out to a stable.

They come to a stable where Alex hears the baby cry inside, she's a little afraid of knowing what it means. Stevie stops at one of the enclosures and Alex watches with fear the scene in front of her. A holstaur with dark black hair with an oversized chest, so big that the girl could never move if she wanted to, not to mention the swollen belly arriving at her knees. This girl with a gothic look has her legs wide apart, she screamed in pain as her wide pussy opened little by little, and it seemed to Alex that something was going to come out.

"Here, I present you Jade West, our most famous breeder" Stevie smiled at the horror on Alex's face "she has already given birth at the seventh of our holstaurs on earth."

While Jade uttered her last cry, her child finally came out of her sex and Alex could see a new holstaur born to become a new slave for her bosses. In a twisted and strange way, Alex can not wait to be the best holstaur of the worlds.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, that's all for this story. I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Stevie Nichols as Hayley Kiyoko**

 **Miranda Hampson as Lucy Hale**

 **Talia Russo as McKaley Miller**

 **Hope Quincy as Meagan Holder**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Tara Ganz as Jamie Snow**

 **Missy Robinson as Haley Ramm**


End file.
